nibcfandomcom-20200213-history
Making Money
Did you know that it is possible to make money on Howrse without buying passes? In fact, even a free player can earn passes without spending any real money. Did you run out of Equus? Is it imperative that you acquire equus to birth a foal? Stay calm. There are some methods below that can help you. Interact with Special Horses Below are randomly selected special horses for you to interact with. It's always a good idea to interact with these horses once a day so you make a daily profit from them. To make things easier, you can always find an updated list of Daily Clicks on Lanikot's page. Archimedes - free aging points if you answer his question correctly. Xanthos - stroke for a possible Horn of Plenty Topaz - 50e per congratulation; lucky players may find a diamond Frost - defrost for a possible hypnos blanket Interact with the number of horses in the (parenthesis) to fill your daily quota. Save Equus No Equus; Mare is Foaling If you are in desperate need of money and your mare is about to give birth tomorrow, stop all actions with her. Don't board, feed, or do anything with her yet. You can visit her page, but don't click on an action. When you perform an action, it activates the horses' day. A typical horse day includes boarding, and feeding; all of which will cost you. In addition, the horse will age. So if you are trying to get money to have your mare give birth tomorrow (you get notified via a pop-up window), do not take any action with the mare today until you have obtained enough money. Poor Boarding; Take No Action If you boarded your horse in a poor EC, that has unclean meadows, missing staff, dirty box, etc; then there's no way for you to get your money back. Nextime check the EC before you board. At this point it may be better if you take no action with your horses until its boarding has expired. Taking an action with your horse begins its day. So if you take no action with it, you save on additional equus that would otherwise cost you to feed it. Once the boarding has expired, you can then find a better EC. Feed in the Meadows If your horses are already boarded and it is any season but winter, go ahead and do your horse's lessons. you can most likely feed them in the fields completely, and only have to give them about 35 OZ of grains at most, if all you do is lesson, lesson feed, groom and sleep. you can make some equus doing that. -- Comatose Free Equus *Sell droppings from your horses (not EC droppings) to the store -- Yankee Lady *Sell Aging Points (AP) *Sell UFOs - Items like saddles and bridles to the shop for quick cash. *Send an unwanted horse to Safe Haven *Normal horse sells for 400e *Unicorns and unicorn rejects (no horns) sell for 1000e *If your horse is already boarded and you've started it's day, have your horse do lessons in the EC. Lessons = equus. To find out how much equus you get, simply mouse over the Lesson button on your horse's page or visit the front page of the EC it is presently boarded at. *Go to Breeding > My Office click the Safe Haven tab : Stroke a horse for free equus. (You must be logged in to the game to click the Safe Haven link) *Go to Community > Creation Space during the right days and vote on your favorite illustrations to get a few equus. *If you have the black market item, Plutos Parchment, don't let it sit in your stock. Equip it on a horse. It's free equus! Earn Equus *Get a Job and Work (Profile > My Job) :::: If you are making less than your top wage at an EC, and have worked for the same EC and at the same job for more than 10 days, politely ask the director for a rase. The worst thing they can say is "No, can't afford top wages yet." -- Yankee Lady *Sell extra Black Market Items to another player in Exchange (Breeding > Store > Exchange Items) *Enter Competitions with a high skilled horse. If you have a really good horse, and have a spare Parchment, equip it onto the horse to slightly increase it's income. *Sell Pass horses to other players -- Comatose *Make Manure (For your EC Only) :::: Buy droppings from EC store (6 equus per dropping), make manure (25 droppings makes 1 manure, sell manure to EC store (190e each for a cost in droppings of 150e, profit each manure of 40e), makes money quickly. Limit of 1,000 droppings purchased in a 24 hour period. One thousand droppings (daily limit) cost 6,000e, makes 40 manure selling for 7,600e, for a profit of 1,600e daily. This money spent and made is for your EC, does not effect personal reserve. --'' Yankee Lady'' *Work Your Horses Regularly ::: You need to use your howrses to do a lesson per day($), train, and/or compete($). The main income per howrse is to pay off their forage and board is lessons and competitions. During this time you would want to give your howrses time in the meadows to get at least some forage and feed what-ever left is necessary. Box about 1-3 hours per day depending on the schedule can allow them to obtain box items for comps and sleeping in cold weather in the meadows. ''-- TinaH'' Extra Work to Make Equus Unicorn Investment If you ever find yourself with extra equus, search for cheap unicorn sales. Hitting up the auctions can yield amazing results. Perferrably search for female unicorns that are cheap that you can initially buy and use cheap covers from the public covers from studs. these can be foundation or starred unicorns, as really anything with a horn sells relatively quick for 500e and 1 pass or for a nice sum of Equus. to avoid spending more money than the cost of the unicorn and the covering/foaling, let the mare age naturally unless you're prepared to be let down if you get a reject. if you get a nice deal, the unicorn can pay for itself in one covering, maybe two - and after that it is straight profit, you could even keep an offspring to breed once the mare turns into a pass horse. -- Comatose Become a Black Pearl artist '''If you are an artist, you can create horse coats, companion coats or background graphics with a Black Pearl item, which costs 2 passes. If your submission gets approved, you can earn free passes. *Note: Some players have reported submitting images and not getting a refund on their investment no matter how often they contacted Customer Service. This is a risk you have to take. '''Train and BLUP horses for other players. If you're good at BLUPing horses, you can provide a service for those who aren't. If you do this, it's a good idea to start cheap, write up a contract and develop a clientelle before raising prices. Alternatively, you can buy untrained horses, BLUP them then sell them. This way you don't have to worry about a contract with another player. Free Passes Pass Horse Train a mortal howrse past 30 and let it die a natural death. This means no mistreatment or abuse of any kind. No starving or sleeping past 22 hours etc. The howrse's health and skill will gradually decline past 25 years. You can still enter it in comps etc., but you should continue to care for it till it expires on its own past the age of 30 (usually 32 years). If done so, you will get a prompt to send the howrse to Heaven (Not Safe Haven) and be rewarded for your efforts with 1 pass. Good job. Loyalty Pass After your 50th day on Howrse, head to Profile > My Passes. Scroll down and look on the right column for "Get a pass with my reserve". Regardless of how much equus you have, you can buy a pass with 20% of your reserve every 30 days. So if you have little money, it won't cost you much. ::: Additonal Note : Make sure to get your reserve as low as possible when you go to buy that pass, otherwise you might be buying one VERY expensive pass. -- Comatose Work for Passes If you are a NIBer and don't want to sell your rejects to avoid piggy-backing, use them as fillers and age them to make passes for yourself. Alternatively, you could sell the horses before they turn into passes to make a profit of equus. Credit and Permissions This article was written and compiled by lanikot on July 30, 2012 (with noted contributions from TinaH, Comatose and Yankee Lady) for the NIB Coalition Embassy EC forum, and can also be found on the NIBC Wikia. Special permissions have been granted to Yankee Lady for this article to also be hosted at her EC, "The Epona Stud Farm" (TESF). All others are permitted to take this article provided the credit be displayed at all times. Note that the original article on NIBC and other authorized sites will always have the most recent update.